


Clay

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Hurt, Injury, Intense, Kidnapping, My mind is screwed up, PFCG, Tread Carefully, crazy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "Hello PFCG. As you can see, we're taking very good care of Shin-Ae over here. The Hirahara Syndicate is cordially inviting you all to play a game of Catch and Rescue." She gave an eye crinkling smile, blue eyes shining. "If you wish for her to live you'll come to the address I've texted to you in addition to this video. You have until 11:00pm to get here. Don't be alarmed. We'll be very...hospitable with her until your arrival." Her smile turned darker."I can't wait to see you all when you get here. Tata."





	Clay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello PFCG. As you can see, we're taking very good care of Shin-Ae over here. The Hirahara Syndicate is cordially inviting you all to play a game of Catch and Rescue." She gave an eye crinkling smile, blue eyes shining. "If you wish for her to live you'll come to the address I've texted to you in addition to this video. You have until 11:00pm to get here. Don't be alarmed. We'll be very...hospitable with her until your arrival." Her smile turned darker.
> 
> "I can't wait to see you all when you get here. Tata."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my works are imported from the I Love Yoo Amino. Come Join Us.
> 
> Enjoy~

 

 

 

 

Shin-Ae hurriedly ran home as the the water which poured from the heavens rained onto her back like bullets.

 

 

 She pulled her jacket closer to her person as she trekked forward, puddles of water multiplying as they splashed beneath her feet.

 

 

A mighty gust of wind tried with all of it's might to push her back but her feet stayed rooted to the pavement.

 

  

As the wind calmed down she quickened her gait, her mind going back to the conversation she had over the phone via text with an unknown user just a half an hour before.

 

* * *

 

_Uknown_

_5:24pm_

 

_You have forty-five minutes to get to your house before we blow your father's brains out._

 

 

Shin-Ae was puzzled.

  

_Me_

_5:24pm_

 

_Who the heck is this? Is this some type of prank?_

 

  

The young woman's eyes widened as the person texted her back with an attachment consisting of a photograph of her father as well as her home address.

 

 

_Uknown_

_5:27pm_

 

_Tick tock Miss Yoo. Time is running out._

 

* * *

 

Her thoughts came to a halt when she saw her home right over the horizon. Shin-Ae was getting ready to sprint forward right when a hand which was encased within a sopping wet glove planted itself over her mouth.

 

 

Shin-Ae's heart hammered in her chest, she could hear the blood rushing through her ears.

  

A cloth was brought up to her nose and she instantly stopped breathing. She tried to scream but her efforts were futile.

 

A loud clap of thunder echoed above her head which caused her to flinch and scream even louder behind the hand. Nobody was able to hear her though. Who would with all of this thunder and lightning.

 

 

Her lungs began to burn. She needed to breathe but she also didn't want to breathe whatever it was the cloth was saturated with.

 

  

Shin-Ae found her body falling limp into the body behind her. Her consciousness was steadily being lost and soon the darkness welcomed her with open arms.

 

                     

* * *

 

Shin-Ae blearily opened her eyes but winced at the bright light above her. Her head was swimming in pain. She could barely make out what was being said by the other occupants of the room.

 

"S..ip her of.....clothes. She w..'t ....needing them."

 

 

Shin-Ae opened her eyes to observe the blurry figure of a woman standing in the doorway looking down at her just before another figure began stripping her of her garments.

  

"What are you doin-" She couldn"t finish as she plummeted into darkness once more.

 

                   

* * *

 

Shin-Ae woke up with a start. 

 

 

"Fuck!" She groaned out as she tried to bring a hand up to cradle her head.

 

 

"What the hell? No, no, no!" She moaned as she felt the burn of rope biting into her flesh as she struggled against her restraints.

 

 

A chill ran up her spine as she decided to take in her surroundings. It was dark and she could have barely seen anything within a few inches in front of herself.

 

 

The pores on her skin began to raise, as the freezing temperature of the room settled into her body.

 

"My clothes. Why are my clothes?!" She panicked as she came to the realization that she was left in only her bra and underwear.

 

Her knees were scraping against the concrete that was the ground she was on.

 

 

Her body began to tremble. "Oh God...Oh God."

 

 

She bowed her head not knowing what to do just as the door to the room opened.

 

                     

* * *

 

 

_PFCG CORP._

 

 

**_9:36PM_ **

 

 

Mahogany double doors were burst open and two males rushed in.

 

 

"Emergency!" The two males simultaneously shouted.

 

  

The raven looked up from what he was doing. The two males walked up to the man who sat behind his work desk.

 

 

"What seems to be the problem gentlemen?" 

 

  

He asked from behind folded fingers.

 

The blond reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone which he held in a trembling white-knuckled grip.

 

 "You might want to see this too, mate." The brunet who stood beside the blond called to the redhead who stood off to the side, looking out at the lights that lit up the city below from behind the floor-to-ceiling windows.

 

Turning around, the man joined the rest of them at the desk to view the content that was on the phone.

  

It was a video message from Shin-Ae, but what the video held made all of their blood run cold.

 

 

_A door opened to reveal Shin-Ae in nothing but her underwear, tied up on the concrete floor. She looked up, squinting at the source of light._

 

_"Hey, that's my phone. Where am I? Why am I here? Please...just let me-" Her sentence was cut short by a foot making contact with her chest._

  

_The force of the blow sent her reeling backwards, causing the back of her skull to connect with the hard surface of the ground. She alternated between coughing and groaning. "Please. I don't know what you want. Just let me go." She wheezed._

  

_Shin-Ae felt a pressure on her chest. She squirmed under the shiny pair of shoes. Her attempts to free herself were futile. She felt like an insect.  "Please-"  The shoe left her chest and made contact with her cheek._

 

_"Ah!" She howled in pain. "Speak when you are spoken to and pay attention when you're not." Came the deep voice of the person who just kicked her._

  

_Shin-Ae looked up at the man. He was really tall, with a few wrinkles marring his face due to age. Her maroon eyes hardened. She sat up and spat some of the blood that had gathered into her mouth onto the man's shiny black Oxfords._

 

_"Screw you." She hissed._

 

_Green eyes slanted with distaste._

  

_The man's hand grabbed her hair and roughly yanked her up. Her face twisted in pain but she refused to cry out._

  

_The person holding the camera walked up to her to get a closer look at Shin-Ae's face. Her left cheek began to swell as well as becoming the host of an ugly bruise. Her lip housed a split as a result of being subjected to having been kicked in the face._

  

_The camera turned to face the person who was recording. The female smiled at the camera._

 

_"Hello PFCG. As you can see, we're taking very good care of Shin-Ae over here. The Hirahara Syndicate is cordially inviting you all to play a game of Catch and Rescue." She gave an eye crinkling smile, blue eyes shining. "If you wish for her to live you'll come to the address I've texted to you in addition to this video. You have until 11:00pm to get here. Don't be alarmed. We'll be very...hospitable with her until your arrival." Her smile turned darker._

 

_"I can't wait to see you all when you get here. Tata."_

 

 

The screen turned black. The office was silent.

 

Sometime during the video the blond walked off and sat himself in on of the chairs.

 

The redhead walked towards his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Dieter. We'll get her back. Safe and sound." He promised.

  

Dieter closed his eyes,clenched his fist and brought it up to his forehead. "I really hope so Nol." He sighed.

 

 

"So! What's our course of action?" Soushi asked.

 

 

Dieter, Nol and Soushi turned to the man who sat quietly behind his desk.

 

 

His azure gaze roamed over all three of the men in the room.

 

 

"We're going to pay the Hirahara Syndicate a visit." 

 

 

Standing up, the man shrugged on his jacket that was draped behind the chair.

 

 

Stalking out of the room the three men followed. 

 

 

As they walked out into the parking lot, the leader fished his keys out of his pocket and threw them at Nol. "You take the wheel."

 

 

Catching them, they all slid into the sleek black Rolls Royce Phantom.

 

 

"What's the address?" Nol asked as he peeled out of the lot.

 

  

**_10:43pm_ **

 

 

The dark vehicle pulled up to the address that was sent to them.

 

 

Nol glanced into the rear view mirror and noticed Dieter's unease.

 

"Don't worry Dieter. She's right in that building."  He gestured to the structure through dark tinted windows.

 

"Yes but getting her out won't be easy." His partner reminded. A slender hand popped open the glove compartment and retrieved a Walther P99 AS and swiftly loaded it.

 

 Th redhead looked at the man. "Are you sure you want to use that Kousuke?" He asked with a raised brow.

 

"I've gotten better at handling it but my aim is still inconsistent. If all else fails I have my pepper spray." He informed as he opened his jacket to reveal three bottles of pepper spray.

 

 

Nol rolled his eyes.

 

 

"Guys can we hurry up? Shin-Ae is waiting for us!" Dieter shouted.

 

"He has a point guys lets go." Soushi insisted as they hopped out the car.

 

Nol ran to the trunk and fetched his rifle. He made sure it was in peak condition before they made their way towards the building.

 

"Guards up gentlemen." Kousuke warned as he readied his weapon, pushing open the steel door to the building.

 

 Kousuke slowly walked tinto the dark room, trying to identify any life that may reside there.

 

Perfectly sure that the coast was clear he signalled the rest of them to follow him inside.

 

The room was quiet...too quiet.

 

They swiftly ran to the other side of the room and opened the door which led to dimly lit a hallway.

 

 An array of doors were lined along the length of the hallway.

 

 

"Search the rooms." Kousuke ordered as he rushed an opened one of the doors which lead to a supply closet.

 

 

Dieter had made quick work of checking five rooms already.

 

 

"Shin-Ae? Shin-Ae where are you?" He whispered as he got more frantic with his searching.

 

 

"Calm down mate. We'll find her." Soushi assured.

 

 

Dieter's worried sky blues peered into Soushi's caramel orbs. "I just don't want anything worse to happen to her Soushi." He replied as he turned and went down a different hallway.

 

Kousuke, Soushi and Nol followed suit.

 

 Muffled sobbing coming from a room down the hall had the three males on high alert. 

 

 

Dieter's heart hammered in his chest. He was just about to step forward when loud footsteps were heard behind them.

 

All four men turned around and they and readied thwmselves for a fight as eight men came running towards them.

  

"On your toes fellas." Nol informed as he aimed his rifle at the opposing force.

 

 

Soushi pulled out his Bayonet and readied himself.

 

 

Kousuke raised his gun and fired off five rounds. Two of which incapacitated one man and the other three missed.

 

  

"You're a real drongo with that gun Kousuke." Soushi informed as he sunk his blade into the enemy's chest.

 

 

"Oh shut up." He replied as he placed his gun back in its holster and pulled out his pepper spray instead.

 

 

Nol shot three men in their chest before his gun began to give trouble. "Why now??" He dropped it as a burly man charged at him.

  

Dieter ducked, weaved and sidestepped his attacker as they were coming at him with an onslaught of punches. 

 

Raising his fists he striked his attacker twice in his chest with sharp punches before roundhouse kicking him in the face. Upon the other party being stunned he performed a one armed shoulder throw then immediately transitioned into an arm-crushing cross hold, crushing the other man's arm with a sickening snap.

  

Dieter stood up and looked at the handiwork of his partners.

 

 

Bodies were strewn about the hallway. Two men were writhing on the ground due to Kousuke's pepper spray, one was slowly bleeding out as a result of the wound Soushi inflicted to his chest and four of which were now dead.

  

Dieter took notice as Nol was struggling with a burly man. He was about to help him when Kousuke stopped him. "We'll handle things here. Just go get Shin-Ae." He said.

 

 

"Are you guys sure?" He asked but he turned to the door where he was sure Shin-Ae resided on the other side.

 

 "Dieter!" Nol grunted as he punched the man square in the jaw. His shamrock orbs locked onto the german. "We can handle this. Just go get Shin-Ae!"  

  

Nodding, Dieter ran down the hallway and burst open the door.

 

 "Shin-Ae I'm here-" His announcement died on his lips, his eyes grew wide as he saw Shin-Ae tied to a chair, mouth duct taped shut.

 

He angrily bit his lip as he drank in her naked appearance. Her once ivory skin was now battered and littered with bruises.

 

 Shin-Ae flinched and looked up at the man.

 

 

"Meekur!" Came her muffled shout from behind the tape. Her burgundy eyes glossy with unshed tears.

 

 

Rushing forward he gently removed the tape from her mouth. "Dieter, I'm so glad you came." Shin-Ae sobbed. 

 

 

"It's okay. It's okay now mausrbär." He soothed, calling her by the nickname he gave her. He shrugged off his coat and covered her with it.

 

 

"You dont know what they've done to me while I was here Dieter. It was horrible." She choked out.  "I just want to get out of here." She heavily rested her head on his chest as he was making quick work with undoing the rope that dug into her wrists.

 

 

Dieter brought her hands forward and observed the angry red that decorated her wrists.

 

 

"Those bastards." He seethed.

 

 

Taking the coat, he helped her shrug it on to cover her body.

 

  

"Can you stand?" He asked gently and he received a weak nod in response.

 

 

He helped her stand up and she heavily leaned into his side.

 

 

The slowly walked forward to the door. "Hey guys! I got Shin-Ae!" He called out to the others.

 

 

 Upon walking out the door, Dieter's heart froze as he saw all three of his partners on the floor. He barely had time to react before the butt of a gun made contact with his temple. He fell to the ground, barely registering Shin-Ae's screams.

 

 

He groggily looked up as Shin-Ae was being pulled away, trying to fight her captors as her hands were outstretched towards him. "Dieter!!"

 

  

"Liebling!" He shouted, his own hand reaching for hers as he tried to get up from the ground.

Something blunt made contact with the back of his head and he was greeted with darkness.

 

 

* * *

 

Dieter's eyes opened. He blinked repeatedly, trying to get a hold of his senses.

 

His head was lancing.

 

He noticed that his wrists were tied behind the chair he was sitting on as well as his mouth being taped shut.

  

His eyes grew wide. 'Where is Shin-Ae?' He thought.

 

 

He looked around and realised that Soushi, Nol and Kousuke were tied up as well. 

 

 Dieter shot Kousuke a look that said 'What do we do?'

 

Kousuke looked at him calmly. 'Just wait it out. Someone is bound to come in at any moment.'

 

 

Soushi was squirming in his chair and grumbling behind his tape. He was using profanities. Dieter was sure of it.

 

 

Nol was just calmly sitting in his chair. Probably trying to loosed the rope that binded him to the chair.

 

  

Everyone's head snapped to the door as it creaked open.

 

 

 A beautiful woman walked in with a bright smile on her face.

 

 

"PFCG. It's such an honor to have you here with us this evening." The woman addressed.

 

 

Her eyes took in all of the features of the men who were tied up until she stopped as baby blues identical to hers bore into her soul.

 

 

The woman walked up to the man and ripped the tape off of his mouth. 

 

 

 "Mother. Stop this nonsense at once. We just want to take Shin-Ae and leave." Kousuke sighed.

 

  

Yui gasped, putting a finely manicured hand over her mouth. "Now son. Where is the fun in that?"

 

 "Did you all really think that you could have just taken Shin-Ae home as easy as that?" She smirked.

 

"Bring her in honey!" Yui called.

 

The door opened wider and Shin-Ae was pushed in, causing her to stumble and fall to the floor.

 

 Dieter straightened himself in the chair as he saw her.

 

"Go on dear. Take the tape off of their mouths." Yui instructed.

 

Shin-Ae got up and tore the tape that was off of everyone's mouths.

  

"Shin-Ae! Are you okay?" Dieter asked worriedly to which Shin-Ae nodded silently.

 

"Stand off to the side now Shin-Ae." Yui ordered.

  

Shin-Ae continued looking at Dieter.

 

 "Now, now Shin-Ae. You know what happens when we're disobedient." Yui said in a motherly tone.

 

 Shin-Ae clenched her fists but did what she was told.

 

 "All right. You have successfully made it to the enemy's base but this game of Catch and Rescue isn't over yet. What's the use of playing games if there isn't any stakes?" Yui questioned.

 

"Enough mother!" Kousuke shouted.

 

 

"That's very rude Kousuke. Talking to your mother eith that tone of voice. For shame." She tsked.

 

"Now, before I was rudely interrupted, I have a proposition for you all." She smiled. "All of you are allowed to be set free, including Shin-Ae, but one of you has to die. If you disagree all of you will be gunned down immediately.

 

 

"What?!" Soushi who had been quiet up till now loudly exclaimed.

 

"Exciting is it not?" She asked as she clasped her fingers together. "I'm leaving the choice up to you all. You have five minutes to make your decision."

 

Shin-Ae's body shook at what Yui just said. "Kill me instead! I don't want anybody to die becaise of me!" She pleaded.

  

"Shin-Ae, we've talked about this. Don't make me lose my patience now." Yui warned.

 

 

"Kill me." 

 

 

 All of the heads in the room turned to Dieter. 

 

 

Soushi jerked himself in the chair. "What are you saying mate?! Have you completely gone off of your rocker??" He asked.

 

 

"As long as Shin-Ae is safe I don't care." He reasoned as he looked at her.

 

 

"Dieter no...Don't do this. Please.." Shin-Ae pleaded with him.

 

 "Outstanding! This is going smoother than I expected." Yui cheered. "Untie the german, Rand." Yui ordered her husband.

 

 Randulph walked towards the blond and unbound his hands. 

 

Shin-Ae rushed towards him and cupped his face. "Dieter please. Don't do this. You can't die! I won't be able to bear it if you're gone. Take it back. Say you don't want to die!" She beseeched.

 

Dieter brought his hands up and removed the ones that held his face. 

 

 

"You know I can't...won't do that." He replied as he looked into her wet eyes. 

 

 

"Why are you doing this to me Dieter? Don't you love me?" Her lip trembled.

 

 

"It's because I do that I'm making this sacrifice Shin-Ae." He said.

  

 Kousuke and Nol couldn't look at the scene that was unfolding before them.

 

Dieter captured Shin-Ae's mouth in a loving kiss, one that she hated to return because she knew it was their last.

 

 

"All right that's enough! Rand remove her from the boy." Yui ordered.

 

 

"No!" Shin-Ae objected as she held onto Dieter tighter as he returned the embrace as he asked for a few more moments to which Yui rolled her eyes.

  

"We have to let go now, Shin-Ae, this isn't goodbye but a see you next time." He soothed as he tried to pry her off of himself.

 

Shin-Ae eventually let go of Dieter and walked off to the side, burying her head in her hands.

 

"Don't do this man!!" Soushi implored. "Don't..." His voice got weaker.

 

 Yui perked up as she looked at the interaction between Soushi and Dieter. "I've just had the most splendid idea. What better person to take your life like none other that your best friend?"

 

 "Randulph darling. Untie the water tribe boy." 

 

 Her husband sighed as he followed her instructions. 

 

Yui pulled out her gun and walked up to Soushi, handing him the gun.

 

"Make any funny moves and all of you die." She warned with a smile as she guided him to stand behind Dieter who sat in his chair.

 

"No...please.....don't make me do this. I can't-" He said as the gun shook in his grip.

  

"Just apply five pounds of pressure dearie. It isn't that hard." She assured with a smirk as she guided his hand which held the gun to the back of Dieter's head.

 

 

"It's okay Soushi. Just do it. It'll be over in the blink of an eye." Dieter said as he looked forward.

 

 

He felt the cold metal make contact with the back of his head.

 

Shin-Ae looked up at Dieter just then, he made eye contact with her.

 

 

"I'm so sorry Dieter." Soushi sobbed behind his head.

 

 

Dieter looked at Shin-Ae with a loving smile on his face, a tear slipping down his cheek.

 

  

"Ich liebe dich, Shin-Ae. Always."

 

 

**_BANG!_ **

 

 

_12:01am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


End file.
